


Tough Love

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Stalking, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Rape, past Tim/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Elias takes an advantage of an Institute party to put Tim in line. S2.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt "Oh, does that hurt? Well, then you will know not to speak up again” with bonus Beholding powers. More inspired by the prompt than directly using it but hope you'll still like it!

At the party, Elias waits until Tim's step turns wobbly before stepping in.

"Had a bit much, did you?" he asks with a smile, resting his hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim turns his head towards him, his expression dazed as he stares down at Elias's hand, but he doesn't try to move away. Elias looks over to the thing that's posing as Sasha James, who has been pretending to listen while Tim has tried to chat with her, and asks her:

"Sasha, would you mind if I took him somewhere to rest? It's quite obvious that he's out of it."

"I'm not," Tim protests, though it's a weak, quiet protest and he still doesn't try to shrug Elias's hand off. The Stranger's creature looks at them both before nodding at Elias, reaching out to pat Tim on his free shoulder.

"Go get some rest, Tim. I'll be fine here." She grins. "Isn't it nice how Elias looks after us?"

Tim says nothing to that, and Elias can sense that he isn't too happy with the situation. But Elias can also tell that Tim is feeling dizzy and disoriented and Elias's touch grounds him, and he's grateful for that despite his displeasure with Elias in general. After all, Elias hasn't been very responsive to Tim's requests to do something about Jon, who he keeps seeing outside his house on regular basis.

That is why Elias needs to do this. Tim has been a good boy so far, but he is starting to steam under his cheerful surface, and Elias needs to put him in his place before he boils over. That's why he had slipped a pill into Tim's drink earlier, and that's why he hooks his arm with Tim's now, making sure he can't get away.

"Come along, then," he says.

He tries not to smile as Tim sighs and follows him.

*

By the time they reach Elias's office, Tim can barely stay up anymore, and Elias has to support his weight as he drags Tim inside. Once they're there, he pushes Tim face down on the sofa and leaves him there as he goes to lock the door, hearing as Tim groans against the sofa pillow.

"Don't feel so good," Tim complains when Elias returns to him.

Elias grasps Tim by his shoulders, rolling him over on the sofa. Tim's eyes are still open, but they're barely focused, staring past Elias as Elias tries to make an eye contact with him. That makes Elias smile, and he allows himself to stroke the back of his hand down Tim's cheek, the side of his long neck. "Maybe we need to get you out of those tight clothes."

He doesn't wait for Tim to react; he starts to strip him, ignoring Tim's half-hearted squirming as he relieves Tim of his clothing, admiring the long, lean lines of his body, the sleek muscles underneath his scarred skin. Tim's cock is soft when Elias pulls his underwear down, but it stirs when Elias gathers it into his hand, stroking it.

"Hey." Tim blinks, narrowing his eyes, trying to concentrate on Elias. He tries to lift up his hand, but it soon drops down again. "Stop."

Elias smiles down at Tim as he shoves Tim's thighs wide open, settling between them.

"You have been doing well under Jon so far," he says in a mild tone, continuing to stroke Tim's cock while he guides Tim's hands above his head one by one. Once they're both there, Elias clasps them by the wrists, holding on tight as he secures his hold on Tim's cock, his strokes getting firmer as Tim gasps beneath him. "I am worried, however. The tension between the two of you is growing. I don't want it to disturb your work."

Tim blinks again, starting to frown. "That's not my doing," he says, arms tensing as he pulls against Elias's hands. Elias grips him harder, wrists and cock both.

"That is true, but you're the one who can do something about it." Elias leans down, bringing his mouth next to Tim's ear. "What Jon is doing to you isn't that bad, you know. You should know."

Tim snarls at that, pulling against Elias's hands again. It's a weak yank, but Elias tightens his grip nevertheless, to the point Tim winces in pain. "What- what is that supposed to mean?"

Elias touches his nose into the skin behind Tim's ear, exhaling against it.

"Let me show you," he says, and rips his way into Tim's mind.

He fills it with what Jon feels when he looks at Tim: suspicion, doubt, paranoia, endless what ifs, the half-formed fantasies about going to Tim's house and holding him there until he spits out the truth. Tim gasps under the sudden attack, freezing beneath Elias, who keeps stroking his cock, his own cock hardening fast as he feels Tim's pulse quickening up in the veins of his wrists. He licks along Tim's neck, inhaling his increasingly fearful scent.

"Before you came to the Institute, you were in a bad relationship." Elias releases Tim's cock so he can unzip his own trousers, taking his cock out. He presses closer to Tim, sliding their cocks together, wrapping his fingers around both as he strokes them at the same time. "Your partner, Charlie I believe, he didn't respect your boundaries that much, did he? He didn't listen to your no, he didn't want to accept it when the two of you broke up. You say you can't stand it when Jon follows you around, stares at you. Do you want to remember what it was like with Charlie?"

Tim, who has been blinking at him in confusion and terror, goes pale.

"No," he rasps. "Elias-!"

Thrusting against Tim, fully aroused himself now, Elias shoves into Tim's mind again.

This time, he fills it with the memories of a Charles Hill, of him enjoying the feeling of Tim's throat underneath his hands, of his rage when Tim announced to him that it was over, of his fantasies of rape and murder. Tim shudders beneath Elias, a broken wail escaping him as his cock twitches against Elias's own, helpless in its reactions to stimulation. Elias strokes the two of them harder, faster, sensing as his own orgasm approaches.

"Does that hurt? Stay silent, Tim, and I will never have to do this again." He brings his face in front of Tim's, stares him into his frightened, angry eyes. "But if you keep resisting, I will do this to you over and over again."

He smiles. "Even if you don't remember it."

Elias jerks on their cocks, milking out their releases as he covers Tim's mouth with his own, muffling his fading cry.

*

Tim drifts off for good while Elias dresses him up, but not without a final threat.

"I will remember this," he hisses at Elias, fighting to stay conscious. "I know what you are now. I know, I know-"

He falls silent, head lolling to the side as he loses his struggle.

Elias takes a moment to stroke Tim's face; Tim really did do well here. Hopefully, his subconscious mind will learn from this, and he won't grow into a troublemaker.

But if he will- Elias will just have to get tougher with him.


End file.
